


It's not our wedding

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hooking up after a long time, it's all just fluff okay, klance, some more klance fluff, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: It wasn't their wedding, not that it should have been. After Zarkon is defeated, Lance and Keith part ways, going back to their own lives. Could old feelings be reawakened at Shiro and Allura's wedding though?





	It's not our wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing Klance fluff apparently. Anyways this was inspired by a thing that I heard that said 'two miserable people meeting at a wedding' and I thought it fit them very well.

“Presenting, the bride and groom, here for their first dance!”

The slow song started, Shiro and Allura walking out from ivory double doors and into the middle of the floor. Truthfully, Allura had thought a couple of the human traditions were strange, but some of them she found adorable, including that of their first dance.

It had been years since all of the paladins were together like this. With Zarkon defeated, they had found there was little to keep them together. Voltron wasn’t something that needed to form on a daily basis to fight evil.

Hunk and Pidge had set out exploring the universe, an inseparable pair that kept other threats of evil in the universe at bay. Matt had been found, happily returning home and telling everyone his space adventures were over.

Shiro and Allura had gotten together almost immediately after the defeat of Zarkon, to no surprise of everyone else. In fact, when they announced the news they had gotten blank stares and sarcastic replies of ‘about time’ from each of the paladins.

Keith had...well Lance couldn’t exactly for sure what had happened to Keith once Voltron had been less important. Keith had simply done what Keith had been doing for as long as he wanted, been on his own.

Lance had returned to Earth, seeing his family, reminding himself of all of the things that he had missed in his time in space. The rain had felt so good on his skin after years of not feeling it at all.

Shiro and Allura moved slowly, to a song that Lance had actually suggested for them. He didn’t think they would actually take his suggestion, but as they danced he couldn’t think of a song that was better fit for the both of them.

“You know, Keith was asking if you were coming.” Pidge slid next to Lance against the wall, holding a glass of sparkling cider. Lance had brought it as an alternative to champagne, since he wasn’t sure if everyone wanted alcohol.

“He did?” Lance couldn’t help but ask. Keith had been the one person Lance had truly wished he had made more of an effort to talk to. Shiro just seemed to be the only one who ever knew how to get a hold of him though.

“Yup.” Pidge popped the ‘p’ loudly. “You know you never gave him a phone number or anything after you left.”

“You’re kidding.” Lance rolled his eyes. “He’s the one who always wants to be a loner in the desert by himself.”

“Keith isn’t the one with a phone number.” Pidge nudged her shoulder against his own. “You’re gonna tell me you don’t miss talking to him? Seeing him around all the time?”

Lance didn’t reply, clutching the stem of his champagne flute a bit tighter. He wished he had actually brought champagne, it would make the awkward conversations easier to bare. Before he could reply, Pidge was already talking about something else.

“Staring at him isn’t gonna make him come over.” Pidge nudged his side, getting a sputter from Lance. “Hey, Keith!”

“Pidge, I swear to god I’m going to tell everyone about your stuffed Pokemon collection.” Lance hissed, but Keith was already moving towards them. “I hate you so much.”

“You love me.” Pidge said with a smirk, giving Keith a much more real smile as he finally came close. “Hey, Keith, look who’s here!”

“It’s been a long time, Keith, did you know Pidge collects stuffed Pokemon?” Lance laughed out of habit when Pidge poked his side harshly.

“What’s Pokemon?” Keith asked. Pidge and Lance awkwardly looked at him, before Pidge took that as her cue to leave.

“Right, you’re mister lived-in-the-desert.” Lance teased, trying to get rid of the awkward air sitting between them. “It’s a video game, I’m sure we could show you how to play.”

“Sure.” Keith said, lifting a glass of water to his lips. He had never been one for drinking. “How have you been?”

“Nothing different for me.” Lance shrugged. “Is it interesting, being out there in space? Not much happens on Earth since we defeated Zarkon.”

“That’s the way it’s supposed to be.” Keith muttered. “It’s the same as it’s always been, just less dangerous now.”

Lance nodded, unsure of what to say. What was there even to talk about? Shiro and Allura had finished their first dance while they were trying to awkwardly talk to each other, and Pidge and Hunk had joined them along with others on the dance floor. The music was Altean, Allura had proudly played it for them when they started talking about music in the wedding.

“Do you ever miss those days? I mean it was dangerous, and stressful, but ever miss it?” Lance asked, finishing off his champagne. Keith didn’t move, but he did look at Lance carefully.

“I do miss some things. Not others.” Keith said. “Don’t miss almost dying every day.”

Lance laughed, just a little awkward, but still a happy sound. Keith moved, putting his glass of water down, hesitating in his next words.

“You didn’t have to leave. Not so abruptly.” Keith eventually said. Lance couldn’t really say anything in defense. He had left rather abruptly, eager to be home.

“Weren’t you eager to be back home?” Lance asked instead. “There must have been something that you missed, after it was all over.”

Keith looked at him, truly looked at him, and Lance felt like he was missing something, but he had no idea what. Keith didn’t say anything, glancing at the dance floor before looking at Lance again.  
“Do you want to dance? I can show you some real moves.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, getting  a small chuckle from Keith, but a small nod as well.

Together, they moved out to the dance floor, unsure if the music required actual steps or if they were allowed to do whatever, and when no one corrected them, they moved together into a dance. Pidge and Hunk were near them, Hunk taking every chance he got to lift Pidge into the air when he found out how much she liked that.

Lance was reminded of his middle school dances, where they would gather in groups and dance together, everyone having fun together and no one caring. Keith had an actual smile on his face, despite trying to hide it, and among the music there was laughter.

“Ain’t gonna get anywhere being so far away from him!” Pidge shouted over the music, suddenly shoving against Lance’s back. He stumbled forward, landing against Keith, not falling simply because Keith automatically tried to catch him.

“You okay?” Keith asked, not pushing Lance away. Lance nodded, looking at Keith and trying to think clearly, but his mind was pushing so many memories of when he was younger, being on the team constantly, of making so many regrets by leaving so abruptly.

“I’m fine.” Lance pulled back. “You want a drink?”

Keith’s brows furrowed, but he nodded, and Lance made his way off the dance floor. There wasn’t one guest at the wedding who wasn’t already on the dance floor, except for the bride and groom, who were taking a break to enjoy themselves

“Lance! How’ve you been?” Shiro came over, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders. Lance had never seen Shiro look so happy, but then again it had been years since Lance had last seen him.

“I’m good. Congrats. Guess this means my chances with the princess are shot?” Lance tried to joke, but his heart wasn’t in it. Shiro’s smile faded into a frown, but not angry one, more concerned.

“You okay? Have you talked to Keith? He was really excited to see you.” Shiro said, looking at the crowd for Keith. “He was really upset when you left, I hadn’t seen him that excited in a long time.”

“I saw him.” Lance mumbled. Shiro’s gaze was back on him in a second.

“You two were always a pair.” Shiro said, a small smile gracing his lips. “Always arguing, I told Keith just to talk to you, but he never listened. Always said it wouldn’t be worth it, and then you left and it really seemed to prove that point.”

Shiro didn’t look at Lance, but if he had, he would have seen pursed lips and an upset Lance. All Lance could think about was Keith, how many opportunities they had missed because he had left.

“You know he used to have the biggest crush on you?” Shiro said, handing Lance another glass of champagne. In the light, it almost looked pink.

No, Lance couldn’t say he knew that. Pidge’s behavior made sense though, and some of Keith’s did as well. How could he have not noticed? Lance placed the champagne flute down, pulling away from Shiro with barely a goodbye.

“About time, for those two.” Allura said to Shiro when Lance disappeared back onto the dance floor. “Is helping friends out at weddings another human tradition?”

“Not really, but hooking up at one is something Lance and Keith might be fulfilling.” Shiro laughed.

Lance pushed through the people all dancing, getting a few bad looks but nothing minor. Keith was an awkward dancer, he looked like he had no idea how to move his body in time with the beat, so instead he simply nodded his head to the beat, somewhat swaying side to side. Lance offered a small smile, walking up to Keith, turing the other to face him.

“Hey, where’ve you been?” Keith asked, and Lance looked at him, head slightly tilted to the side. “You okay, Lance?”

Lance nodded, hands grasping Keith’s shoulders and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He should have done this when they were seventeen and he knew for the first time that he liked Keith.

Keith was stiff for a moment before he was kissing back, just as eager as Lance, with the humming music allowing them to get even closer. No one else mattered on the dance floor, except for each other.

Lance only pulled back when he felt like he couldn’t stand it anymore, his lungs burning for air. Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s, lightly panting, eyes still closed. Lance drank in the sight eagerly.

“That was nice.” Lance eventually mumbled. He could barely be heard against the sound of the music, but Keith made a noise of agreement.

“About goddamn time.” Pidge bumped her hip against Keith’s own. Keith gave her a glare, but it was light, the same kind of glare Lance would give her. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re taking away from Shiro and Allura here!”

“Shut up, Pidge.” Lance laughed. Keith’s hands found their way to Lance’s waist, fingers gently rubbing there, like to prove he was real.

The song changed to a slow dance, and Lance and Keith were left on their own as they tried to block out the rest of the wedding. Their foreheads were still pressed together, and finally Lance got annoyed with Keith merely staring quietly at him.

“Hey, are you going to kiss me again or what, space cowboy?” Lance teased. Keith arched a brow, smiling as well, and then he was leaning down, pressing his lips against Lance’s own once more.

All the while, as Lance felt so right kissing Keith, all he could think was ‘about time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more stuff from me!


End file.
